leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rengar/@comment-27.130.77.124-20120831181727
What's with people playing AP Rengar all of a sudden? He's only good early but you can replicate the same thing on AD by simply leveling W first. It's the high base damage that can be casted twice, 15% heal and extra 60 Armor/MR that makes him so scary until lv 11 unless you are capable of dealing huge amount of burst damage and CC him in the face to get out before he can counter with a double Q or double W. You will also need sustain to keep standing in the battlefield against him. I heard they're saying he's good because of his W in team fight for a huge amount of damage on everyone but if the other side is actually smart enough to get an Oracle and position themselves properly, you will die before you get to really do anything with an AP rengar. You jump on the carry but you can't really burst him down until you have DFG, Raba and Lich bane so you're pretty much only good at lv 1 to 9 then suck all the way from 10 to until you get all those 3 items. Rengar is pretty much one of my faviourite top pick now. He's an almost insta win pick for me because you need to pick those God of Top picks like Irelia, Rumble or Jax else your chance of losing the lane skyrockets due to his insane early, great mid and great late game if you don't feed. Most of the time when I lose, it's because my Q was bugged after a leap or my E bugged and didn't shoot. With E fixed, I'm going to be having a fun time on him again knowing my constant steam of harass will never fail me now. I simply can't wait for a Q fix so that it will never be bugged again, causing my Fero farm rate to drop. I have already tried out both AD and AP Rengar. Both won lane so easily due to how strong W is after it reaches lv 3 at 5. There was no difference at all until mid game where I was dealing no damage after my Burst on AP Rengar. It was also the first game that I failed with on Rengar after winning 5 times in a row. My CS was high, the top tower went down and I already had my DFG but because the enemy support had an oracle, I could not do anything to the enemy because I knew that if I don't instantly gib the carry, I would end up dying and feeding. With hard CC on their hand, I knew I would die due to me being a bit squishier than usual because I had 600 less than usual and not as much Armor/Mr from getting DFG and some AP. However, when I did get to jump on the carry alone, it was already too late. I used my DFG + WW on him but he didn't die because I didn't have my Lichbane yet. Due to lack of sustain damage, the carry slowly beat the crap out of me because he had both crit, more overall damage damage and a vamp scept healing to prevent me from killing him on my next W. With that experience, I simply love it when somebody build AP rengar top. There was this one game that I decided to go Top Kat one more time before the patch. I simply turned top into a free farm lane because I knew the Rengar will be useless after lv 9 so early trading will be bad for me. I died once due to a jungler gank (where I also got one kill back with my jungler) but after 9, I zoned Rengar out as if it was nothing because he had to choose to farm the wave I pushed with W OR use it on me where I will slowly heal back with revolver and lose most of the minion to the turret. With W down, it was a fun harassing time and back to base for Rengar after 4-5 poke. Lack of real hard CC = you can't stop my lotus. Tl;dr : AD Rengar > AP Rengar.